1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system of lower cost, superior strength, prefabricated panel assemblies, which may be quickly and easily assembled or erected into partitions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prefabricated construction techniques often include the assembly of components of a structure in a factory or other manufacturing site and transportation of the assemblies to a construction site to be erected. As opposed to traditional, in-situ construction techniques, prefabrication provides a host of benefits such as shorter construction times, cost effectiveness, reduction of construction waste, etc. However, traditional prefabrication techniques are not without their disadvantages as well, such as the risk of leaks forming at joints as well as higher transportation costs of voluminous prefabricated assemblies versus the raw materials which may be more efficiently packed.
The present invention addresses these and other needs felt in the art by providing prefabricated panel assemblies that are efficiently packable and may be used to quickly and efficiently erect walls or partitions. Other benefits of the present invention will be illuminated in the sections below.